we could be radio stars
by fabricated fantasies
Summary: "Did you start your life out intending to make it into a remake of a lame rom-com, or did it just turn out that way?" -— Lily


**a/n** I just wanted to try something new, so this is an all dialogue fic _and_ a Lily/Lysander (kind of). Don't be scared off by that, please, just give it a chance. The back button is always there ;)

I have a bunch of other fics coming up over the next few weeks, and there's a new poll up for anyone who wants to request something. Other than that (and I may just be talking to myself here), thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of my writing over the last year. Much love to you all, however many people that may be =]

The speaking pattern is the same throughout the fic - it's always Lysander then Lily. The ellipses (...) just indicate a short time passing.

warning: one sexual reference. and that's it. wow, that's so weird for me!

* * *

"Hi, Lils."

'Hi."

"Your mum said I'd find you here."

"And here I am."

... "I need to tell you something."

"So, what is it?"

"Right. Err, so you know how I met that girl the other week?"

"Yeah?"

"We're dating now."

"Cool."

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"Cool? That's all you have to say?"

"What else should I say?"

"Oh, I don't know - something about being happy for me, but you wish I was going out with you instead, because you've loved me since we first met?"

"_I _would say something like that?"

"No, I guess not."

"You really are a romantic, aren't you?"

"_Really now_?"

"Hold up there - is that sarcasm I hear? Good on you."

"Thanks ever so."

"Whoa, no need to go too fast, Lysander. Let's just remember who is the queen of snark around here."

"You."

"Always."

... "So, you're in love with me."

"How do you figure?"

"That speech was pretty intense. And you seemed pretty desperate for me to be jealous of what's-her-name."

"I _have_ been working on a speech along those lines for seven years. At one point, though, it did include the line 'I know you're a lesbian but won't you make an exception for me' - stop laughing!"

"Sorry. Continue your fascinating story."

"Right. But then I walked in on you having sex with McLaggen. Bit of a wakeup call, that was."

"Yeah. He was an arse, Angus - great in bed though."

"Thanks for letting me know that. My life wouldn't have been complete without that bit of information."

"No problem. Tell me something."

"What?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"I'm curious."

"I told you, since we met."

"What's-her-name isn't real, is she?"

"She's my cousin. And way to subtly change the subject, Lily. That was sarcasm, there, by the way."

"You're such a dork."

"Your dork."

"And a sap, too. Did you start your life out intending to make it into a remake of a lame rom-com, or did it just turn out that way?"

"Shut up."

... "I wish I was in love with you."

"_Why?_"

"It'd be easier, wouldn't it? We'd go out, and then eventually we'd get married and have three children called Jack, Jill, and Jick-"

"Jick?"

"A cross between Jill and Jack."

"I got that, but why?"

"It's unisex."

"Right. Go on."

"_Anyway_, and then we'd move to a house in the suburbs and every year you'd cry as our kids went off to Hogwarts, and I'd tell you to suck it up, but secretly I'd miss them just as much."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you aren't in love with me?"

"I could try to be."

"Don't."

"Why? I thought you wanted me to love you like that."

"No, I want you to mean it."

"I could."

"But you don't."

"Not yet."

"Not ever."

"Are you bitter?"

"No."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Just tell me - why haven't you fallen in love with me. We're supposed to be the cliché childhood sweethearts, everyone say so."

"Because I don't do what people tell me to? And because for the last seven years, while you've been falling for me, I've been obsessing over my cousin's boyfriend."

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"We're a pathetic pair, aren't we?"

"It's why we're best friends."

"Because our lives suck equally?"

"Pretty much."

"Charming."

"You've been rubbing off on me."

... "I'll try, you know. To love you."

"Don't try, mean it."

"I want you to have your happy ending, Lysander, and if you want to have it with me..."

"For someone who hates romance, you sound pretty sappy right now."

"I don't hate romance."

"You tried to ban Valentine's Day last year."

"It's a commercial holiday with almost no actual meaning!"

"Lily."

"Fine."

... "Want to get ice-cream?"

"Seriously, do you _want_ our lives to be a cheesy chick flick?"

"You're the one who 'wanted me to get my happy ending'."

"It was a moment of weakness - you're obviously getting to me."

"Fine then, we can be an action film instead."

"Much better."

"We can still have ice-cream though, right?"

"Sure sure. I'll indulge you, just this once."

"Dibs on the boysenberry."

"You suck."

"Well."

"I'm sure your _cousin_ is very happy."

"Ew, Lils, did you have to go there? Ruin my fantasies, much."

"I had to. It's in, like, the best friend's codebook."

"Sure sure."

"So, these fantasies..."

* * *

**a/n2 **Please review, and I hope it didn't suck too much!


End file.
